Namida
|race_(tribe) = Human|sex = Female|skin_color = White|hair_color = Ginger Hair|eye_color = Usually: blue Performing magic: red and green|height = ~165cm | ~64''''|weight = ~54kg | ~119lb|epithets = The Rising Phoenix, The Friend of the Spirits|powers = Fire Magic, Destructive Fire, Constructive Fire, Preserving Fire|weapon(-s) = Dagger(-s)|image1 = |caption1 = }} "The reign of darkness is over, the light victorious! On this very day, the darkness has been defeated and the fire blooms from the ashes of the past to a beautiful blossom of the present once more!" -Namida, reborn phoenix of the ancient Biography Namida was born on the TBFI in the year TBFI after the War of Day and Night. She suffered a tragic fate in the very early days of her life, as she is an incarnation of the Prophetess of Fire and no one suspected that, assuming that the prophetess no longer incarnated and the stories of old became a myth. Early child life Namida grew up in the village Ahuano on the southern foot of the volcano Gibilo. She was raised by her parents whose names are unclear as they were unidentifiable after the incident caused by Namida. Her family was pretty poor and she rarely had enough food to still her hunger but still, her parents have cared about her as best as they could. sometimes even denying their own food to assure her survival. Besides the constant state of starvation, she had a nice childhood, as she was the youngest child in the whole village and even the older ones liked to play with her and she quickly made friends with the neighbors. She was loved and adored by almost anyone except one kid from a family who was strictly against people with red hair. The kid, the youngest son of the family, discriminated and mobbed Namida often for the sole reason of her hair color. While Namida's parents tried to keep both of them away from each other, the kid sometimes even searched for her just to call her names and show his supposed superiority to her. This often ended with fights in which Namida hopelessly lost over and over again. Of course, that made both her and her parents angry, but they saw no way to ensure a peaceful state, except trying to go out of the way of the other family, as every talk with them ended in no solution. It was like a family clash. Incident #1 It happened then when Namida reached the age of eleven, she began to feel drawn towards the fire and when the families had a meal together, in which the little portions of meat that were hunted for in the almost lifeless vegetation, were grilled, she would often be found staring at the flames of the fire. One day when the kid of the discriminative family was about to put her down again, they fought a fierce fight and the boy tried to choke her to death, her connection to her incarnation awoke and she felt the power of the red flame inside her chest. She burned his body to ashes and conjured a firestorm in the place they fought, close to the village. Not knowing what she was doing and afraid, she panicked, which didn't help her case and she lost the control over the fire, resulting in a wave of deathly flames that flooded the village and burned down both the houses and their inhabitants. Within minutes, the whole village was but a memory of the past. Still trapped in her own fear and anger, she was not able to extinguish the flames herself but managed to walk to the ruins of her house and fell down to the ashes of her parents, while the inferno continued around her. A Warlock close to the village, who was on a journey to the volcano, took notice of the unusual outburst of magic and rushed to the village and found Namida inside the fiery storm. The warlock, skilled in the Arts of the Mind, stunned her nerves inside her brain and broke the uncontrolled flow of energy from her heart. The flames fell in an instant and Namida lost consciousness. The Warlock, feeling sorry for the girl who lost everything at first wanted to kill her and send her to eternal peace, but when reviewing her memory, he found her connection to the superior, yet not exactly realizing of what she was the incarnation. He wept her memory clean of the incident and even her original name and cared for her until she awoke from her coma. He told her, a tribe of desperate thieves came into the village and burned it down when they found nothing worth to steal with her being the only survivor as she was the youngest child in the village and they were not to kill a young child. He told her he was on the way to the volcano, which was the truth, and heard the screams and the light of the flames and wanted to rush to help, but when he arrived they already fled. He also told her he saw her conjuring fire to defend her parents from the thieves. After a while, she asked him what her name was and he gave her the name "Namida". The Warlock decided to take her with her and she agreed, seeing that there was no one to go to and she needed someone to rely on when wanting to survive in the wild. After they familiarised with each other, they made their way to the on the half way to the volcano's summit. School Life The Warlock, who never revealed his name to Namida and just said to her he should call him "Mentor". He took Namida as the likeness of a daughter and they settled in the town Igaameno that had the temple school which Namida's Mentor wanted her to be educated in. She was accepted by the school and from that time her life changed a lot, as she now always had to eat and drink and never again had the fear of starvation. Seeing even more red hair colored people on the school even took her anxiety of being a rare exception of human species and she grew more confident about herself. The training she received in the temple school was very good for her self-care as she learned how to control fire and eliminate self-created fire within seconds instead of helplessly trying to get a hold of the overflow of power conjured. She was raised in the Arts of Fire and even after her first year, she was unsure about what to specialize in and proceeded all kinds of pieces of training. Apparently, she was a natural talent in the Arts of Fire, which was a surprise to everyone as they did not suspect her celestial origin. She was hungry for the knowledge of fire magic and often spent time with her teachers in the fields of magic and talked long about different techniques. But she was not only eager about to learn magic but also liked the education in the sciences and languages and sociologies, as she never even dreamed about the chances that opened up to her now in the small village about to die of starvation, she lived in for eleven years. Incident #2 In the third year of her education, when she was 14, her memory seemed to return and she began to see pieces of her original self, the Prophetess of Fire and what she has done and will do. This caused a lot of fear in her again and she fell silent about it even with her teachers who noticed the sudden change in her behavior and started to ask questions about her mental health. When a training fight was arranged on the last day of the last month of the year, like at every end of a month in the school, the connection was almost completely established and she saw more and more disturbing images of planets that sunk into fiery oceans and died in it and were renewed by it. But there were no positive emotions inside her because of that, only the lack of understanding and fear, as the images portrayed her to be the one to destroy planets. As the day came and she fought with her foe or the day, he started to overpower her and proceeded to mentally set her throat on fire, which triggered something inside her. She engulfed herself in a veil of fire, what caused her foe to let go of her in fear for his life. Namida, slightly losing her self-control and drifting away into anxiety again continued to conjure up flames and yet this time it did not drain her too much and she even felt some joy in it. As at the end of a year, all students are allowed to return to their homes for the holidays, her mentor awaited her and registered the waves in the fabric of cosmos and felt the event about to come and ran towards the building before it was shrouded in flames. Having taught himself about the nature of fire, knowing what company he had with him, he made himself temporarily immune to fire and stormed the burning building. He, again seeing no other way, knocked Namida unconscious by the force of his mind and this time it was early enough and no one was injured too much. He, knowing Namida would not be allowed to further visit the school after such an event, expanded his mind and cast a mighty spell of mental magic and erased the entire day of the memories of both teachers and students, assuring the bright future Namida's. He safely created a barrier in her mind that would not allow anything from her past self to be remembered. Phoenix of the Dawn Around the time she turned 15, she fell in love with another student on the school and so did he. As they spent more and more time as a couple, the strength and might of Namida's fire magic increased, yet they lost their heat and one day when she was out practicing, the fire of her magic turned green. An older teacher who noticed the happening rushed to her and asked her whether that happened once before, which Namida denied. Then he took her to the grandmaster of the school who showed interest in her being because of that. He revealed to her the nature of the constructive fire, also called green flame and told her about the phoenixes tribe on a hidden group of islands in the vast ocean that were exterminated by the dragon folk during the War of Chaos and fled to said islands, only to be found and killed during the War of Wrath. He explained to Namida that only those who were taught by the phoenixes in the Arts of Fire would develop the ability to summon any native green fire. While of course flames can be colored by the magician who uses fire magic, the fire first appears red and then changes color, whereas the disciples of the phoenixes can summon native green fire. Seen, as the phoenixes are extinct today and their teachings with them, the only possible way of a person being able to perform green fire magic, is a will of the cosmos. From that day on, she was trained by the Grandmaster of Fire himself in magic, yet went to the other classes with her usual friends. The Grandmaster unveiled a secret t her during the following half of the year. The school was a memorial to the fallen phoenixes and he kept scrolls that display phoenix's techniques in his library to which he officially granted Namida access at any time of day and night. Personality Namida was a very curious girl from the very start of her life. She liked to explore and was always out of the house of her parents. In her early days, her parents would look for her and find her safe almost all of the time which has lead to their parents allowing her to freely roam around the surroundings of the village. She likes nature as much as animals and was often seen with a dog in the companion or playing with some of the other rare wildlife that was to be found around the village. When she came to the temple school, she did not change much and when she was taught how to create beings from fire and flames that lasted some time, she practiced that spell so long until she was able to conjure up spirits that wanted to stay, instead of just getting the job done. Often, she held conversations with spirits of fire and they eagerly exchanged thoughts and she was even given the title "Friend of the Spirits". She is a passionate walker and an energetic person. From time to time, she decided to walk around and explore the school, especially after the grandmaster allowed her to enter the library whenever she liked and she was often seen sleeping in the said library instead of the sleeping rooms, a huge pile of books next to her. In all her time on the school, she was eager to learn and study as she knew it was a way of living that was not open to her from the beginning and she needed to make the most out of it what she could. So she was a very good student and yet despite her superiority because of her being the incarnation of a fire celestial, she was a friendly person and never felt superior to the others. But sometimes she had a feeling of loneliness and at this times she walked outside with her head in the clouds. Without knowing she always used her magic to burn someone of the other students. But there were times when she killed some of them without knowing while the others were sleeping. not knowing that it was her who killed them she had thought a lot about these happenings. After a while she was so deep in her thoughts that she became to be more lonely. This things happend just a few times but it destroyed her inner wall of protection. So it was much easier for the Prophetess of Fire to get controll over her. Fighting Style Namida was taught in the "Fire Temple School of the Splendorous Ruby" and there are quite the different ways of fighting taught. The school mostly focused on bladed fighting styles with weapons like swords, daggers, etc... Besides that, the students are taught in the paths of fire, as the school is only for fire disciples and no different kind of magicians. Physical Namida's physical fighting abilities are not as much developed as her spiritual ones, yet she is a quick attacker who mostly uses daggers as the main weapons of choice. The style of battling is reliant on the surprise moment as she wanted to focus on the style of seemingly being harmless and then attacking out of seemingly nowhere when the enemy is close enough. Besides the fighting style with the daggers, Namida is also quite skilled with the Naginata. The Naginata being her elemental weapon, she can summon it, whenever she pleases, if the temperature isn't too low. Contrary to the daggers, the Naginata is a ranged lance-like weapon and thus a nice addition to them. Her fastness is also a huge plus on the Naginata as this weapon can also be used as a fighting staff and since it is made from metal like substance can parry swords and the like. Spiritual Spiritually, Namida being the incarnation of the Prophetess of Fire plays a huge part in her training and fighting style. Before she was discovered to be able to practice phoenix fire, she was trained, like every other in the basic Arts of Fire. However, when all the other students started to find a field to specialize in, Namida was unable to feel drawn to an individual field and had no problems keeping up with the others, despite others who attempted to do so in the past failed such try. When she started the lessons with the Grandmaster of Fire, she developed the ability to switch between Phoenix and Dragon style Fire. When that was achieved they started to practice the way of unification. A technique only to be used by an individual able to conjure both flames. It combined the way of destruction with creation and allowed for balance in a person. Namida quickly reached heights in the techniques and so she became both a peaceful and powerful fire magic practitioner at the same time. Category:Human Category:Prophetess of Fire Category:Fire-Magician